


Little Nightshade's Protector

by Pilakahiya



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Almost abducted, PJO AU, Stalking, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya
Summary: He seems lax and careless, nonetheless he reminds them he is a force to reckon with.Based on a dream I had in my siesta.
Kudos: 1





	Little Nightshade's Protector

Time has flown a little, there came baby steps. A watchful parent by side, letting their young run wild and worship chaos. A little walk just so to soothe their wild spirits.

Though they seem lax but to be blunt, they have their way of parenting. Those amber eyes are sharp to see, sharp to sense who else is lurking around. Able to act relaxed, keeping their child safe. Strangers are few, place with less people. That should at least mask that they are different from normal.

Such there was a lady who found the toddler adorable. Arms outstretched and called her. Seems so kind in a look.

Then came a clap, then another one. Toddle steps to it.

"Bella." A firm voice sounded, then a clap. "Bella, halika kay Papa!"

The toddler paused, looking confused to whom to follow. She takes a second look at that stranger, so mild but then something was off. She toddles back to him, and he takes her hand to walk away.

He looks back with flashing green eyed, then that stranger was gone. He's here, he won't let the same happen to what Vesper had endured. Not on his watch.

He looks down when he felt her tug. Those sunset eyes are teary and wailing loudly. "Oh, bakit naiyak _bambina_?" He scoops her up, patting lightly with a hum.

"Gwah!" A wailing babble with struggling to speak.

"Mmhm. Heto." He hands her a warm bottle of milk, pacifying her needs and wails. He knows and smiles.

"Pwah Cowa! Pwah Bibi!"

"Yes, dito lang si Papa." He smiles. "Uwi na tayo, hm?"

"Po!" A happy gurgle, a little mess. From there, carried in his arms, she looks back. A scowling face of the stranger from the far back, before disappearing. She blinks, puzzled.

A little while of walking, he has given them a reminder: this nightshade is under his watch; in his eyes a verdant afterglow a fair warning to those who attempt.


End file.
